Adam Szalinski
Adam Szalinski is a character in Disney's 1992 film ''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' and the 1997 direct-to-video sequel Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, which were both sequels to the 1989 film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. He was portrayed by the Shalikar twins (Daniel & Joshua) in his first appearance and later by Bug Hall in his later appearance. Background In the franchise, Adam is the youngest child and second son of Wayne and Diane Szalinski, born during the time skip between the first and second films. In Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, Adam is a typical 2 year old toddler, despising naps and often getting into trouble due to his curiosity. Much of the film's struggle comes from the fact that Adam only registers his parents when they are bigger than he is. In Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, he is at least five years older. Unlike Nick, who shared his father's scientific interest, Adam prefers baseball to science, though he initially doesn't know how to explain this to his father. Appearances Honey, I Blew up the Kid When Diane takes their oldest daughter Amy to college, Wayne is charged with watching Adam and Adam's teenage brother Nick. On Saturday, Wayne takes both boys to the lab where he now works, in an attempt to get one last test run of his latest invention, a machine that enlarges matter. During the test, Adam unknowingly escapes his stroller, and wanders into the machine's path. While nothing seems to happen at first, it is later seen that Adam grows when in close contact with the electromagnetic energy given off by electric-powered devices. Though Wayne first attempts to return Adam to the lab to reverse the process, the presence of another scientist, Dr. Charles Hendrickson, who had been trying to take over Wayne's project, forces them to return home. By this time, Diane has returned, and is shocked to see Adam, now over seven feet tall. While Wayne and Diane return to the lab to get Wayne's shrinking ray, Adam grows again to 14 feet tall while watching TV, forcing Nick and Mandy Park, a babysitter previously engaged to watch Adam, to try to find him. All three are captured by Hendrickson, who reported them to the head of the labs, Dr. Clifford Sterling, and engaged law enforcement to track Adam down. Adam grows again, this time due to being near electric wires, and escapes the truck, taking Nick and Mandy with him. He eventually ends up in Las Vegas, where he wanders the town, thinking its a playground. By this time, Wayne and Diane have come to the town with the shrink ray, assisted by Dr. Sterling, who has fired Hendrickson and offered the parents his support. An intial attempt to make Adam stay still by lulling him to sleep fails. After this, Hendrickson, angry at his firing, attempts to shoot Adam with tranquilizers. Luckily for Adam, Diane appears, temporarily larger due to the shrink ray, and holds Adam, keeping him still long enough for Wayne to shrink them both, returning Adam to normal. Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves Adam, now older, has developed a love for baseball in contrast to his father's and brother's love of science and invention. However, his father desires to send him to science camp, and Adam had trouble making Wayne understand his preferences. When Adam's mother and his Aunt Patti prepare to travel on a vacation, Adam is meant to stay at home with his father, Uncle Gordon, and two cousins. When Adam and his cousins are sent to buy groceries, Wayne and Gordon accidentally shrink themselves while secretly trying to shrink a Tiki Man ornament Diane wanted to throw out. When Diane and Patti return to drop off medicine for Adam's cousin Mitch, they are also shrunk. When Adam and his cousins return home, they believe Diane and Patti to be on vacation. Meanwhile an undeleted voicemail message leads them to believe that Wayne and Gordon have left unexpectedly to see a shuttle launch. While the adults try to get their kids attention, the kids invite friends over for a party. During the adults attempts, Wayne overhears Adam's desire to go to baseball camp rather than science camp, and comes to understand Adam's interests better. Later on, Mitch becomes ill due to a potassium deficiency (he was unable to find the medicine his mother left for him. Adam is able to save Mitch when he remembers Wayne telling him that bananas had potassium. When the parents finally get theirs kids attention, Adam and his cousins are able to ready the machine thanks to Wayne's instructions. They briefly contemplate leaving their parents shrunk after Adam mentions the idea, but decide against it. After being returned to normal size Wayne offers to send Adam to baseball camp and apologizes for not realizing that Adam had different interests. Gallery adam.jpeg|Older Adam in Honey We Shrunk Ourselves Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Giants Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Infants Category:Caucasian-American characters